


Sum 1

by 83protonmess, sister_swan_1908 (Anonymous6285)



Series: Sum Stuff [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex in a Car, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/83protonmess/pseuds/83protonmess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/sister_swan_1908
Summary: Roger has to go pick up his car from the repair place and brings Brian with him.





	Sum 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be really boring with titles right now. I'm too busy to think of something creative.

“No, it’s not okay if the seat isn’t clean!” Roger yelled into the telephone at the person on the other side of the line. “But you are saying it won’t be clean!” Deacy stepped into the room and took the phone from the angry blonde.

“Hello? Yeah, sorry about my friend. He can be quite a lot to handle.” Roger glared.

“Excuse you?”

“Yes, I’ll be sure to tell him.” And with a smile, Deacy hung up and turned to smile at Roger.

“Well? What’d he say?”

“Er, your precious car is ready when you decide to go get it.”

“Why’d you let him win?” Deacy rolled his eyes and started walking out of the room.

“He also said you were a bloody arsehole,” he said, ignoring Roger’s question, rhetorical or not.

“Oh really? Well tell that fucker that my car deserves the utmost care, and if he's not willing to provide it, I will take my business elsewhere!”

“Already hung up, Rog.” Roger growled and started stomping out of the room, only to bump into Brian. Brian backed away.

“You seem a bit angry,” he said calmly, pushing past him once again to get a bowl of pasta out of the fridge. Roger followed him, his mouth agape.

“Angry? Yeah, I’m angry. The man at the repair place said the seat wasn’t cleaned!” Brian took the lid off and looked strangely at Roger.

“Why would it be? Didn’t you bring it in for the brakes?” Roger huffed and plopped down onto a wooden chair at the table.

“Yes,” he mumbled. Brian didn’t respond, only continued to open up the microwave and put his pasta inside. After a few seconds, Roger finally stood and ran over to the microwave, opening it as fast as he could and pulling the bowl out, splattering pasta all over the kitchen. Brian jumped back.

“What the hell, Roger? That was my dinner!”

The blond looked hopefully up at him. 

“What do you want?”

“Will you go with me to pick up my car? I don’t wanna go alone.” Brian sighed.

“Fine. But you’re cleaning that when we get back.” Roger nodded, and the two went to get into the rental car he had borrowed from the repair place.

 

***

 

When they finally got Roger’s car back, they decided to eat out at a fast food place. Quick and cheap. What’s not to love?

Just as they were about to leave, Roger felt all the soda settle in his bladder. It always did make him have to go, but he decided they were so close to home, it didn’t matter much and pushed the thought out of his head.

When they were close to home, Roger decided to stop suppressing his bladder quite as much as he did before, and relaxed a tiny bit more.

“Oh, Roger,” Brian said, “I think that you look absolutely marvelous in that suit you’re wearing. Hotter than an Indian summer.”

“Wow, Bri. You look hot too.” 

Brian could slowly feel his pants getting tighter. And tighter and tighter…...

He quickly pulled off his button up shirt, causing Roger’s throat to tighten. Not now. Oh, God, please not now.

“Listen, Bri,” he said, “I need to leave.”

“Shhhh, Rog,” Brian responded, “no need for anything when you’re here with me.”

“I really really need to pee.” Brian grinned and started unzipping Roger’s leather jacket. Roger squirmed a bit. “I’m not kidding, Brian. Let me go.”

“I’m sure you can hold it for just a few minutes, right?”

“Ummm, I don’t think so. Best not to take chance…” Brian didn’t seem to hear him as he lifted the last layer of Roger’s shirt, and started to get a glimpse at his ridiculously toned abs. Brian’s dick was ready to burst out of his pants. Roger noticed and his hands wandered down to Brian’s pants button. He completely forgot about his growing problem as he got so caught up in Roger’s body. He was now completely naked and just finished undressing Brian. Brian kissed Roger’s chest, and Roger let out a quiet moan. This turned Brian on even more and his mouth went south. He took the head of Roger’s dick in his mouth, and started sucking. He stopped when Roger pushed him away.

“What’re you doing?”

“Bri, I really can’t. I have to go--” Brian pushed him down to the seat and bit at his neck. “Brian, get off!” But the older man practically fell onto him. He grunted, trying to push him off.

“Calm down, Roger. You know you like it.”

“Well,” he admitted, “I do feel good. Not as good as I’ve felt in quite a while.”

Roger started kissing down Brian’s body and Brian let out a long series of small groans. He started deep throating him and Brian finally came. 

Roger swallowed, but he couldn’t hold his own pee in, so it came coursing straight out of his erect dick, and the urine came flowing down his chest.

Brian quickly understood that this was a different stream and not the same as his stream. He sat up and pulled away from his blonde bitch, only to stare at him. He watched as Roger’s piss continued to flow freely out of of him without end.

“S-sorry,” he said. “I didn’t know you had to go so bad. I would have, er, sorry.” Roger looked up, face bright red, and started pulling his shirt back on.

“No. I’m sorry. Oh, god. I’m a mess. And you are, too.” Brian smiled, but it didn’t stop a single tear from escaping Roger’s eye.

“Yeah, I suppose.”

And they laid back, soaked with all sorts of things that told everyone who could have seen it that they had a real good time. They felt alive and they didn’t wanna stop at all.


End file.
